A Chance to Find True Love
by ZanessaCrazy247
Summary: Gabriella Montez is attacked at her kingdom, and is sent to PPP even though she just became queen. When she is sent to an American family with a very cute teenager named Troy, will she forget her arranged marriage, and fall in love with a regular guy?


**Story:A Chance to Find True Love**

**Category: HSM crossover sorta kinda maybe with PPP. :D**

**Summary: Gabriella Montez is attacked at her kingdom, and is sent to PPP even though she just became queen. When she is sent to an American family with a very cute teenager named Troy, will she forget her arranged marriage, and fall in love with a regular guy?**

**Disclaimer: WE don't own HSM or PPP.**

* * *

Gabriella Marie Montez had just gotten used to the weight of her gold crown that sat on top of her head, when a very heavy ring was practically thrust onto her finger.

She was to be married at the end of the week to Prince Robert, who would become the king of her nation. HER nation, that she was sure she could rule herself. According to her parents, however, she needed a king to help her make the decisions.

And that was why she was being unwillingly wed to the Prince, whom she had never spoken to till this day, and his first words were,

"Well at least you're kind of hot."

She had frowned and after getting the ring on her finger, had ran up to her room... which led to where she was now.

After giving herself an amazing pep talk, she put a smile on her face and walked down to the dinning hall for supper. Her mother smiled approvingly as she sat down next to her... fiancee, and gave him a quick smile.

"It's nice of you to join us Gabriella dear." Her father exclaimed, and gave her a fake smile, "I thought we were going to have to force you to come down here."

"Father don't be so rude!" Gabriella retorted, her smile widening, "Why would I miss the chance to see my will be husband? I have a duty to my country you know, and I'm going to make the most of my... I mean, _your_ decisions."

Her father let out a grunt and nodded, "Of course my queen."

"Thank you father, for understanding." She smiled and turned to her fiancee, "When will the ceremony take place again Robert?"

"Because of the tropical storm that is arriving dear, It's been moved closer." He smiled down at her.

Gabriella dropped her fork, "What?"

"Yes." Her father sneered, "To tomorrow."

Gabriella stood up quickly, "Against my knowledge?! I cannot be wed tomorrow, I don't even have a dress!"

"Of course you do dear, I had a dress made before I arrived." Her fiancee stood up and took her hands in his, "Isn't this just wonderful Gabrielle? We'll make the best couple!"

"It's Gabriell-AH. And no, we will NOT make a good couple at all!" Gabriella sighed and stormed up the stairs to her room and slammed the door. Once in her room she exploded into tears while falling back onto her king sized bed. "It's not fair." she cried out

Later that night Gabriella heard a knock on her bedroom door. She sighed and wiped her tears, before saying "You may enter." in a very soft voice.

The door swung open gently revealing her mother, Maria. Maria approached the bed where Gabriella lay and rubbed her back softly. "Gabi?" she said breaking the silence "You shouldn't worry about tomorrow, Robert is a great man, and will make a fine King."

"I know mother, but I'm not in love with him. Aren't princesses supposed to find their true love in the prince of their dreams and marry them?!"

"Honey, that's in storybooks." Maria smiled sadly, "I was in an arranged marriage as well. Your father and I still disagree strongly in things, but we still love each other like best friends."

"I don't want a best friend! I want a true love!" Gabriella complained.

"I know dear but once you are married to Robert you will find that you have love for him." Maria tried to comfort her.

"No I won't , I hate this, I hate him!!" Gabriella exploded

"Gabriella Marie Montez, don't you love your country?" Maria pondered

"Of course I do, but i can rule MY country by myself without Robert's help!" Gabriella proclaimed angrily, her eyes were ablaze with anger and bravery, "I may be a woman, but I am certainly strong enough to lead my country."

Maria sighed, "I know that dear. But you still have a wedding to go to. The rehersal is starting in a few minutes, get changed and meet us in the ballroom."

Gabriella nodded sadly as her mother left, the tears coming back as she realized that there was no way the marriage could be stopped.

* * *

The light blue dress hugged Gabriella's body and fluttered down at her feet. She smiled as she looked at her reflection in one of the stained glass windows, a bouquet of lilies in her hand.

"Alright, your turn, walk with the music." The wedding coordinator exclaimed to one of Gabriella's bridesmaids, and pushed her onto the makeshift aisle that was made of small carpet squares, leading to Prince Robert.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as each of the bridesmaids walked down the aisle, some even gave the Prince a wink or a grin as they passed by him. Her smile turned into a frown as she prepared to take her turn walking down the aisle.

Just as she was about to take a step forward, something flew by her face and crashed into the wall next to her. Her heart jumped as someone pushed her down onto the floor as anothe object zoomed by.

"Queen, you must come with my!" A voice exclaimed from behind her. Gabriella stood up and followed him quickly as he dragged her out of the room and up a flight of stairs. Her dress ripped as it got stuck in the heavy door that closed on it, and she dropped her bouquet on the ground in fear.

"You must move Gabriella, the castle is under attack!" The man pulled her up the stairs faster, until he opened a door which led to the top of the building, and made his way over to a bright blue helicopter.

She was hoisted into the passenger side, and the aircraft took off, leaving the man behind on the platform. Gabriella's eyes widened when she saw a group of men fly out of the door and attack the poor man left there.

"Queen Gabriella, you are safe now." The pilot explained to her, "We know that you are a queen, but the only way to keep you in hiding is to take you to a very secret organization, meant for princesses."

"But what about my mother?!" Gabriella cried out, tears streaming down her face, "I can't leave her."

"You need to!" The man exclaimed, "You have to protect your country, and if you go back for them, you will be executed."

Gabriella frowned, "W-Where are you taking me?"

"Princess Protection Program head quarters where you will become safe, until your country is ready for you."

* * *

review please! We would like it very much so! :D Let us know what you thought and we'll continue if you like the idea! :D

-- Allie and Miah


End file.
